I'm With You
by Lenora
Summary: A young girl invades the life of everyone's favorite supposidly dead guy. MartinOC COMPLETE!
1. Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Snow littered the ground and streets surrounding what before the virus had been a hole in the wall used bookstore that often escaped notice even then. Now after the adults had died, the bookstore faded from memory of all. All except one, one who in his former life had spend most of his time avoiding his life there.  
  
A figure wandered about outside the store. His guard had reported that there was an unfamiliar person hanging around and he didn't trust anyone else to check it out.  
  
Rain began falling, and the man wished whoever was caught out in it good luck. He was going in. He turned around, and as he did, a tiny whimpering sound caught his ear. Thinking it was a puppy, he looked around and his eyes rested on a head of hair that was definitely not a puppy. He couldn't tell for sure, but he thought he saw tear tracks on her cheeks.  
  
He moved closer, as he did so his foot hit a tin can and the can clattered as it rolled away. The girl looked up frightened, and she shrunk back as she saw him.  
  
She saw a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes so light they were almost white, his clothes were jeans, a t-shirt, and an oddly familiar jacket...and red makeup quickly running off in the rain.  
  
He knelt down to her level. "What are you doing out in such horrible weather?" he asked.  
  
"I ran away from home. I really did expect to be found by now. I was walking by and someone chased me. He had the same kind of makeup as you," she said, reaching up and rubbing her thumb across the dribbling makeup. She pulled her hand away and it looked like she had blood on her hand.  
  
"Its raining," he said, taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, turning her head into the jacket and breathing in his cologne.  
  
"You're welcome. Look why don't you come back with me to my place. It's dry and warm. You can stay with my tribe." She nodded and he helped her stand up. He noticed that she was far younger than he had thought.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked quietly.  
  
He opened his mouth to tell her the name that struck fear in the hearts of the people of the city. Then he closed his mouth. "It's Martin," he said quietly. She smiled. "What's yours?"  
  
She nervously tucked her black hair behind her ear and her green eyes looked at him cautiously. It was then Martin noticed something on the side of her face.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, turning her face. It was a picture of an eye that Martin had once seen in a book. He rubbed at it, amazed that it hadn't washed off. When it didn't rub off he slowly realized..."It's a tattoo!" he cried.  
  
"Yes it is," she said. "Its the sacred mark of my people, the Egyptians. It is the Eye of Ra, the sun god. And that is my name, Ra. I carry this mark because I am the beloved of the gods. It was prophesized before my birth that I would rule a people not my own by the side of a god. And all of this before my 17th birthday."  
  
"How old are you?" Martin asked.  
  
"Thirteen. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm seventeen. Come on," Martin said, he held out his hand to her. She took it without hesitation and the two walked back to the bookstore, with her face close to him to block the rain.  
  
They arrived back at the bookstore within five minutes. Ra was close to falling asleep in Martin's arms.  
  
"Zoot!" cried one of the guards. He put one of his fingers to his lips, signaling the guard to be quiet.  
  
"Shh..." he said. "Get a room ready for our guest. When its ready come to my room and get her."  
  
The two walked until they reached the doorway that led to the stairs. Then Martin turned and addressed his tribe. "Locos!" he cried, "meet our newest. This is Ra." She weakly waved at the tribe.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"What about Ebony?" a Loco called Axel asked, stepping foreword.  
  
"What about her? The Queen of the Locos is no more. She became unworthy of that title when she turned her back on us, on me. Forget her!" Martin thundered, then he led Ra away.  
  
After they had closed the door to his room, Martin led Ra to sit on the bed. Ra pulled Martin's jacket closer around her small body.  
  
"You're him, aren't you? You're Zoot."  
  
"Yeah I am. I didn't mean to lie, but sometimes I think of myself as Martin, not Zoot."  
  
"Martin was your name...?"  
  
"Before I became Zoot?" he asked. Ra nodded shyly. "Yes that was and still is my name. Martin Fielding."  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay," she said.  
  
"Don't worry ab-" Martin's words caught in his throat at Ra's actions.  
  
She had walked up to where he was lounging on the bed resting his arms behind his head. Ra unzipped his jeans and was down on him before he could react.  
  
Martin moaned softly before his brain realized exactly what she was doing.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded. Ra lifted her head.  
  
"Thanking you," she said simply. At his shocked look she quickly spoke. "Its not the first time I've done this," she assured him.  
  
"But you're thirteen," he said.  
  
"Yes. And I know an eight year old with a baby. Its not all that uncommon. Especially where I was living. I was a Chosen escort. There relieve the tensions of those who served Zoot. But I was lucky, I only had one partner. A guy important to the Guardian. I-I didn't know his name," she lied quickly. Martin however could tell she was lying.  
  
"You're lying. But I won't press you. You tell me when you're ready. And not a moment earlier."  
  
Ra threw her arms around Martin's neck. "Thank you!" she cried.  
  
Then she peeked up at Martin through her eyelashes. "Now back to what I was doing," she said, leaning down again.  
  
Martin moaned when he felt her mouth on him, and he smiled, cause he felt like his life had finally found what he needed to function properly. Ra. 


	2. Won't somebody come take me home?

A/N: Thank you PsYcHoJo for your review and i hope it gets a little less confusing as it goes on.  
  
Three years later...  
  
A hooded figure walked down the hallway of the stadium, the old base of the Technos. Now the base of the Locos, led by Zoot after he made a reappearance on the day the Technos were defeated.  
  
A lone Loco stood guard at the door of what had been, before the virus, the owner's private box. The Loco straightened up and he gripped his weapon tightly.  
  
"Stop!" he ordered. "No one enters."  
  
The person lowered her hood to reveal and older Ra. "Not even me Axel?" she asked in an angelic voice.  
  
Axel sighed. "Oh, Ra, its you. I thought it might have been..."  
  
"Ebony?" she asked. Axel nodded. Suddenly moans and the sound of bedsprings squeaking filled the silence. Ra looked at Axel. "Does he have a girl in there?" Axel nodded. "Perfect."  
  
Suddenly she opened the door, walked over to the bed and she let out a shocked gasp. "Zoot!" she cried, adapting an American Southern accent. "Darling you promised you wouldn't cheat on me again. Whats going on here?" Zoot stopped what he was doing and he decided to play along.  
  
"Well you know me my love. You know I can't resist a pretty girl."  
  
The girl looked back and forth between them, she started to get up. "Sorry, I didn't know. I'll just leave."  
  
Ra held up a hand. "No don't worry about it. Keep going. I'll just sit in this chair here and watch." Ra sat down and looked at them intently. The girl looked at Ra, and got up and ran out of the room.  
  
Martin leaned over onto his elbow and looked at Ra. "Hi Ra. Time for your monthly visit already, is it?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Martin. No, I just needed to come home. Sometimes those Mall Rats just annoy me and I just need some normality. Is that so unheardof?"  
  
"I think you just love coming home and scaring the daylights out of the girls I'm with."  
  
"Well thats a bonus, I admit." Suddenly Ra grinned. "Come on Martin. You know you love it when I come home."  
  
Martin grinned. "Yeah I do. Life's never boring when you're around."  
  
Ra stood up and half-bowed. "Thank you, thank you. No applause, just send money." She started giggling. Martin laughed.  
  
He opened his arms wide. "Come here brat," he said, still grinning.  
  
Ra crawled into the bed, she pulled the sheet that covered Martin over her body. She kicked her sneakers off and they thumped to the floor. She pulled off her sweatshirt and threw it onto the chair she had been sitting on.  
  
She snuggled up to Martin, she put her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her close against him. He put his chin on the side of her face and he rested his head on her head. They fell peacefully asleep.  
  
An hour later, Axel barged through the door and he rushed to stand by the bed.  
  
"Zoot," he called softly.  
  
"Shh... Don't wake her," Martin said softly.  
  
"Too late, Axel has the subtlety of a charging bull. What is it?" Ra asked, with her eyes still closed.  
  
"There is a Mall Rat coming, and he looks quite upset," Axel reported.  
  
"Must be Pride," Martin said, "Jay told me he's always in a fit over something or other every other day," he commented dismissivly. Ra giggled.  
  
"He sure is." Martin smiled at her and he hugged her to him once more.  
  
"And what do you think we should do my pet?" he asked.  
  
"Well Pride prides himself on being light and able to move without being heard or seen. Why not let him believe he is succeeding?"  
  
"Brilliant. Let him reach my room unharmed. We'll have a surprise for him." The two on the bed grinned. Axel nodded and left. Martin turned to Ra. "So rape or sex?" he asked, refferring to the act they would play.  
  
"It'll have to be sex, knowing Pride, if it was rape he'd feel the need to intervene. And we really don't want him to see my face. He could recognize me."  
  
"Yes and I need my favorite spy to be there to keep me informed on the Mall Rat's activities." Martin turned to Ra and he ran the back of his hand over her cheek. Over the last three years with Ra by his side, Martin had returned to the sweet boy he had been before the virus. And he couldn't even let Trudy know because that could expose his weaknesses to his enemies. And he longed to see his little girl. Ra told him all she could about Brady and how she was doing. But it still wasn't enough for Martin.  
  
Martin knew he could use Jay to convince Trudy to let him see Brady, but Martin didn't want to intrude on the newlyweds. He smiled at Ra, tracing her lips with his finger. He truly didn't have any idea on how to confess to her how he feels for her.  
  
Martin leaned in and he kissed her softly. They had been sometimes lovers ever since that first night, and regular lovers since his eighteenth birthday. She was better for him than Trudy had been, and even Ebony whom he had cared about greatly. He loved giving her pleasure and he loved how she always thought about him first. He loved her, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him.  
  
Ra moaned softly when she felt Martin kiss her. It had been too long for her since she had been with him. Nearly three months had gone by since they had seen each other for longer than ten minutes. Just long enough to talk but never long enough for anything else. She put her arms around his neck and she kissed him back deeply. 


	3. It's a damn cold night

A/N: Thanks for replying:  
  
Anon: *blows kiss* thanks I love you too. Thats why its called Fan Fiction. btw flames don't bother me!  
  
Martin's hand moved up to cup her face as he deepened the kiss even more. He ran his tounge over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let him in. Her tounge danced with his in a way that left the young man weak in the knees.  
  
Ra's hands moved upwards to tangle in Martin's hair, only to meet with dreadlocks. Ra whimpered in frustration. Martin broke the kiss only long enough to murmer, "I know love, but I need them," before moving back in for another kiss. His tounge swept hers in one long stroke before his mouth moved to nuzzle at her neck.  
  
Ra moaned softly in pleasure at the feel of Martin's beloved lips on her skin. She had fallen hard for him that first night when he didn't ask about her past. It had been three years and he still hadn't asked. She turned her head to give Martin greater access to her neck, and she was rewarded with the feel of his tounge lightly licking.  
  
Martin's lips traveled down to tease at the collar of her shirt. Luckily it was a button up shirt, styled slightly in the fashon of the famous singer Avril Lavigne. Martin's lips unbuttoned each button slowly, prolonging the wait for him to touch her. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Martin leaned back slightly to look at her. He sighed when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, his mouth decending to nuzzle at her collarbone.  
  
Ra smiled, it never failed to cheer her up when she heard that from Martin. His lips traveled downwards, towards her breasts...  
  
However, before they could get much further, they heard the footsteps of someone outside the room stop. Pride had arrived. Martin kissed her fercely when they heard the door handle slowly turn. They took on the motions of making love, however since she still had her pants on, there was no chance of them actually completing the act. The door swung open to reveal Pride, caught in a rush of triumph over getting through undectected. He started to walk in, only to notice the two on the bed, quite busy.  
  
Pride stopped. He didnt want to intrude, but he had urgent business to deal with. Zoot's Locos were starting to infringe on Mall Rat territory, namely Alice's farm. None of them showed up when the Mall Rats were there, so he didn't know for certin that it was them, but no one else would ransack the farm. The Locos were taking it out on the Mall Rats that Zoot wasn't being allowed to see his daughter.  
  
"Zoot!" he said loudly. Martin sat up on the bed, carefully shielding Ra's face from Pride. She sat up and she pressed her face between his shoulder blades.  
  
"Good afternoon Pride, come for a visit?" he asked ironicly. Pride flushed when he saw the bare shoulders of the girl behind Martin. But after Martin finished speaking, he stood up straight and glared at Zoot.  
  
"You know quite well why I'm here, Zoot," he said.  
  
Martin looked at him impassivly. "Obviously I don't, or I wouldn't have asked. Why are you here Pride, interrupting me when I have asked not to be disturbed!" he thundered. Both Martin and Ra knew that was complete rubbish, but the point was, Pride didn't. Pride blanched a little, but being Pride, he kept on anyway.  
  
"I'm here because your Locos have been plundering Mall Rat property."  
  
"What Mall Rat property?" Zoot asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"The farm, just out of the city. Your Chosen made use of it, and now your Locos seek to destroy it."  
  
"Pride, I really have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, how do you know it was Locos?" he asked, Pride hesitated, and Martin knew he had him. "How do you know it wasn't a few ex-Technos looking for a good time. Or some Jackles, or even a couple Deamon Dogs. I believe all three tribes have a past with the Mall Rats. Why don't you try them, and leave us out of this!" Pride threw a disgusted look at Martin, but he turned and walked out the door. But then he stopped and turned back around.  
  
"I'm gonna find something on you one of these days. And you'll be driven out of town. And you'll leave my T-you'll leave Trudy alone." Pride's jaw twitched and he turned again.  
  
"So tell me Pride, how long have you loved Trudy?" Martin asked mockingly. Pride stopped for a second, then he continued on down the hall.  
  
Ra wrapped her arms around Martin's waist and she put her head on his shoulder. "That went well, though I'm surprised you picked up on that. So far I'm the only one in the mall to see that he loves her."  
  
Martin continued to watch Pride walk away. "You're good for me, you know that? At one time, I would have been insanely jealous thinking about someone else being in love with her, and not only that, but Jay's being married to her. But now, all I worry about is pleasing you. My day's are filled with wondering when you'll come back. Worrying about you will make me an old man before my time," he joked. He could feel her smile slightly.  
  
"If the virus doesn't get you first," she replied, repeating their old joke. "But seriously, don't worry about me, I'll always come back. I promise," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She hugged him tightly and Martin covered her hands with one of his. 


	4. Trying to figure out whats right

Martin turned to Ra. "Now the mood has been killed. Wanna just go to sleep?" he asked. Ra nodded. He turned over and he wrapped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, then her lips. "Night, my love," he whispered, before closing his eyes. Ra smiled, it was what he said to her each night, and it never failed to bring a smile to her face.  
  
Pride roamed the streets, too restless to go back to the mall. He couldn't believe that his feelings for Trudy had been discovered so easily by Zoot. He had fallen hard for her when she reformed and returned during the occupation. Many thought he had been hiding his feelings for Amber behind his relationship with May, but that wasn't completly true. He still cared for Amber, but not in the all consuming way he once had. Then he got with Salene, who, he loathed to admit, reminded him of Trudy.  
  
Then Trudy and Amber returned, and he distenced himself from Salene, and she of course blamed it on Amber. So, Pride thought, how was it so easy for Zoot to read Pride's feelings for Trudy? Then it came to him, Zoot had loved Trudy too. He recognized the signs. Pride stopped pacing as he remembered the girl that had been with Zoot, there was something oddly familliar about her...  
  
Trudy sat up suddenly when she heard a noise fill the mall coming from the sewers. Fearing it was Zoot coming to take Brady, she jumped up and grabbed Jay's old zapper. She left him sleeping like a baby in the bed and she rushed out to meet the person. She waited and waited until the person finally came into view. As the person was still in the shadows, and Trudy couldn't see very well, all she saw was Zoot's jacket and izap!/i she fired. The unconcious figure hit the ground with a loud thump, hitting the security wire that Jack and Dal had installed so many years before.  
  
A loud ringing filled the mall as the alarm went off. Jay rushed out of their room, fearful when he didn't see Trudy. Amber wandered out of her room holding a crying Brady and Baby Bray. Brady screamed when she saw the jacket, trying to get away from Amber.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Brady called, as she finally got out of Amber's hold. She rushed over to the prone figure, turning it over only to see a different figure than the one she wanted.  
  
"What's going on here?" demanded Lex, almost tripping over the figure. He looked down. "Ra?!" 


	5. Take me by the hand

Disclaimer: No I do not own The Tribe contrary to the claim of a very hairy man named Logan. I think he's been hit in the head too many times. Lol no The Tribe is owned by Ray Thompson and Cloud 9 Production Ltm. All I own is the character Ra.  
  
"Ra?" Lex asked again, shaking her gently. It was fifteen minutes later and Lex and Jay had managed to get Ra into her bed. Lex continued to shake her, hoping to get her to wake up.  
  
"Jay?" asked a trembling Trudy.  
  
"Yes honey?" Jay asked, moving to stand by his distressed wife.  
  
"What setting was your zapper on?" she asked, whispering. She looked ready to cry.  
  
"My...za...pper?" Jay asked slowly, "I didn't bring my zapper to the mall. I left it at the hotel when Ebony and I left. Oh My God!" he cried suddenly. He retrieved the zapper from the bedside and he began to look it over. "Damn!"  
  
"What?" demanded Lex, from where he held Ra's hand.  
  
"This is Ved's zapper. It's set at its customary 6. It's the setting he hit you with that first time. However, Ra's defiantly not you. She's a lot more delicate. So it could have done a lot more damage to her than it would have you. Level 6 is enough to stun a buffalo. So we have to watch her very, very closely."  
  
Lex looked worriedly back at Ra. He squeezed her hand gently. "You have to live, Ra. I can't live without you."  
  
*A/N: No they're not together. Do you really think that Martin would let the guy that almost killed him be with his girl? I don't think so either. So back to the story*  
  
Lex watched over her constantly over the following four days. Ever since they had seen each other again, Lex and Ra had been very close. It eventually came out that they had been foster brother and sister for several years when Ra had been removed from her native Egypt because of riots against any lingering members of the old royal lines. Ra was a direct descendent of Ramses the Great (aka Ramses II) and some residents had heard rumors that the government was planning to restore the pharaoh line to power. There had been riots from mostly the Islamic and Muslim communities, and a few hundred of the Christians had fought back against them. Because it turns out that all of the government employees that wanted to restore the pharaohs, were the Egyptian Christians. Pretty much all that remained of the old religion and language was used in Christian rites, so it made sense for them to want to restore the rightful rulers.  
  
*A/N: you bored with all this history yet? hehehehe anyway back to the story*  
  
Martin sat worriedly in his chair at the stadium. He had received a message from Jay that Trudy had hit a Mall Rat, Ra, with a zapper. Martin had felt the familiar "Zoot Rage" well up in him, but then he continued on to the next line, which had said that Trudy had mistaken Ra for Zoot. Martin hung his head in shame; he shouldn't have let Ra go to the mall in his jacket...  
  
Martin blindly reached for the bottle of wine that sat in the top drawer of his desk. He grabbed a glass and he poured the first drink he'd wanted since the last time he got drunk. Zoot had made a rare appearance back in Martin's careful control of himself. Martin and Ra had fought and Zoot struck her across the face. Martin had felt horrible after and he had spent the last two and a half years trying to make it up to her.  
  
Martin shook when he remembered how he had felt when he saw Ra's disappointed face. He had swore that he would never remind Ra of her time in the Chosen escort camp. Martin knew it was a sore subject for Ra. As for Martin, he wanted to get his hands around the throat of Jaffa. After Ra had described the Chosen's "special guest" who had been her only client, Martin knew who it was. It could only be that person, the one that had once again stolen the only thing Martin wanted. Bray. 


	6. Take me somewhere new

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe or any of the characters that appear in the show. I do however own the character Ra.

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. Do you hate me now? mutters quietly to self not that anyone reads this.

Martin sipped the glass of wine. It had shaken him to the core when Ra told him that on the night he found her, she was waiting for Bray to find her. She had run away to be with Bray and he never showed up. Martin snorted, that was sooo typical of the perfect Bray. He had promised a vulnerable little girl the moon and he couldn't deliver. In his wake, he left a crushed little girl. Then again, Bray was good at that. Trudy, Ebony, Amber, Salene, Danni, Moon, and Tai-San.

Martin had never truly hated his brother until he heard that Bray had willingly slept with a thirteen year old girl. Granted, he wasn't much older at eighteen, but it was the principle of the thing. Martin had felt glad when he heard that Bray had been taken away by the Technos. At one time he might have felt bad about that, but after finding out about Ra's past with Bray, Martin didn't even spare a single thought about him.

Martin took another sip, his mind resting on the girl that had stolen his heart and run off with it. He really hoped that she was okay…

The darkness swimming behind Ra's eyes was lessening studiedly as she slowly regained consciousness. She moaned softly and she could feel the air around her stir as someone began moving around.

"Ra?" Lex's voice asked as someone took her hand.

"Did someone catch the license plate number of the truck that h it me?" Ra asked groggily.

"I'm so sorry Ra," Trudy said, clueing Ra into who had her hand.

"Wha for?" Ra asked, opening her eyes into slits.

"I zapped you," Trudy whispered.

"Ok. Sleeping now," Ra said. She drifted off to sleep. He dreams were odd to say the least. They were glimpses of people long dead: her parents, younger brother, Queen Cleopatra, Pharaoh Ramsies II, Pharaoh Tutankhamen and others. Finally the swirling images stopped and it stopped to reveal two figures standing apart. One was clean cut with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The other also had short wavy hair but it was blonde and he had paler blue eyes. The second was much thinner than the first who had broad shoulders and the build of a professional basketball player.

"When the time comes, who will you choose?" asked a disembodied voice Ra recognized. It belonged to the sun god Ra, who she had been named for. "Will you choose Bray, the one you willingly gave your virginity to or will you choose Martin, the one that loves you more than his life?"

Ra looked at her god counterpart. "When you put it that way, I have only one choice. I choose…"

2nd A/N: Dun Dun Dun…I'm sooooo evil!!! I know! grins to self


	7. I don't know who you are

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe or any of the characters contained within this story except for Ra.

A/N: I know that Zoot was an evil little bugger but the character that is represented within this story is not Zoot per say. He is Martin but he still has the personality of Zoot. Do you understand now?

**Chapter 7**

Ra slowly opened her eyes, taking in the familiar room of her foster brother. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was as familiar to her as her own rooms, both at the mall and at Martin's base. However, she didn't remember how she got into her brother's room. The last thing she remembered was walking into the mall, seeing Trudy, a flash of red light and…

Ra gasped, looking around the room until she saw Martin's jacket. She felt so stupid! How could Ra have forgotten to take the jacket off when she reached the mall? She should have known better than to walk into the mall with "Zoot's" jacket around her shoulders. No wonder Trudy had shot her with the zapper.

"Ra?" asked a very familiar worried voice from just inside the room. Ra turned her head to see the oh so welcome face of Lex standing there. When Lex saw Ra move he rushed over to the bed and he took her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Ra smiled at her brother, relieved to see his welcome face when she was feeling so bad. "What happened to me?" she asked.

"Trudy zapped you with Ved's zapper," Lex said tenderly, brushing Ra's black hair away from her face. "She thought you were Zoot. What were you doing wearing his jacket anyway?"

Ra struggled to sit up and she finally succeeded with the help of Lex. "Could you call the tribe in here so I could tell everyone at once instead of at different times?"

"Of course," Lex said, getting up. He softly kissed her forehead and she rushed out of the room. Ra reached out and she grabbed the jacket that had caused so much turmoil in the mall. She raised the jacket to her nose and she breathed in the familiar scent of Martin. She felt her courage bolster as various members of the tribe fill into Lex's room.

Trudy stood with her husband Jay, who held the little girl that held Martin's heart so dearly: Brady. Salene and Pride followed, along with Sammy and Mouse. Amber and Baby Bray walked in along with Ebony, Lex, and May.

Lex sat down next to Ra and he took her hand. "Ok Ra, we're all here, what did you want to tell us?"

Ra sighed and she looked around at her friends, those she considered her family in the virus-torn world. She looked at all of their faces and she hoped that her news wouldn't change how they felt about her. She closed her eyes for a moment, sending up a silent prayer to her namesake god, Ra, begging him for strength. "Ra?" Amber asked, looking at the younger girl in worry.

Ra looked up at the others and she sighed once more before beginning her tale…

2nd A/N: ##Laughs maniacally## MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm evil!!! You shall all fear me!!! ##coughs## Anyway, please review.


	8. But II'm With You

Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe or any of the characters other than Ra.

A/N: Well this is the second to last chapter. There will be a epilogue to follow after this chapter. I apologize in advance if you find this a little wordy. I love me some words! grins

**Chapter 8**

"Well, you all know that before I came here my family lived in Egypt, we-_I_-am the last of the ancient nobilities of the country. When the Muslims of the country heard that several groups were trying to raise the pharaohs back into power. So the Muslims tried to assassinate the most likely candidate to take the throne, my baby brother Ares. They succeeded." Ra's voice saddened when she remembered her baby brother that she lost. "However, it was all in vain. Those for the restoring the line of the pharaohs weren't planning on putting Ares on the throne. They planned on putting me on the throne. According to a prophesy made by one of the last pharaohs, a child of his line would reign as queen next to a god. The child named in the prophesy turned out to be me."

Shocked gasps rang out in the room. Lex and the others were looking at her in shock, not fully understanding what she was saying. "What do you mean Ra?" Lex finally asked.

"When I was born, one of the royal wizards scanned me and he realized that the child of the prophesy had finally come. So after Ares was assassinated, we were smuggled out of the country so that the line would continue. When we came here, we took in a troubled boy who needed a stable home," Ra said, smiling at Lex. "We took care of him until he was sent away by the courts when the virus came. I didn't see him again until I arrived here. But…by the time that I found my way here I had already found the god I was to rule beside…"

The others looked at he oddly until a strangled gasp came from Trudy, her eyes flitting between Ra and the jacket she still clutched. "Not…Zoot?" she asked.

Ra met Trudy's gaze unblinkingly. She shook her head. "No, not Zoot," the others sighed in relief, "Martin." Ra saw recognition flicker in the eyes of those that knew Zoot's real name.

"But how?" Ebony asked, staring at the girl. Ra stared steadily at the girl and Ebony felt a shiver of recognition pass through her. She had seen that face before, staring out at her from beneath a cloak. "It was you!" she hissed, looking at the girl. The rest of the tribe stared at Ebony in shock. "It was you standing beside Zoot when he refused to allow me back into the Locos. You're the new Queen of the Locos."

Ra met Ebony's accusing glare calmly, not feeling bad about what was her right. Martin had taken her in and he took care of her. He loved her.

"Is this true?" Trudy asked.

"Yes," Ra said simply.

Trudy recoiled as if Ra had slapped her. She turned to Amber, the unofficial leader of the tribe. "I want her gone. Today," Trudy said in her coldest voice.

"NO!" Lex cried, jumping up and facing the purple haired girl. "If Ra is kicked out, then I go to," he said.

"It's not like that will be much of a loss," Trudy spat, glaring at Lex.

"Trudy, stop. Let's just hear Ra out," Jay said, placing a calming hand on his wife's shoulder. "Go ahead Ra."

"Thanks Jay," Ra said, smiling at the blonde ex-Techno. "Right after the virus, I was set adrift by not knowing exactly where Lex or anyone that I knew had gone. I was a loner for a while until the Chosen showed up in the city. I was taken and set up in one of the escort sections." Trudy gasped.

"What's an escort section?" Lex asked.

"It was basically a brothel for the members of the Chosen," Trudy said softly. She looked at Ra with pity in her eyes.

"I was an elite," Ra said, "one of those meant only for those the Guardian was trying to recruit. I was only given to one person."

"Who?" Amber asked.

Ra looked closely at Amber. "You don't want to know," Ra said. She watched as Amber slowly understood what Ra was telling her.

"Bray," Amber said. Ra nodded.

"One day he told me to sneak out and he'd meet me in a hidden part of the city. He told me that when he got there we'd leave the city. So I wouldn't be forced to have to give my body to anyone the Guardian favored at the moment. However, he never showed up. It started to rain that night and I was huddling for warmth near an abandoned bookstore when I heard a can clatter against something, as if someone had kicked it. When I looked up I saw someone standing before me. He had blonde hair and he was tall. His make-up was blood red and it was starting to smear in the rain. Martin took me in that night and he has been very good to me."

"Why are you here?" Trudy asked, "Tell me the truth. Did he send you here?"

Ra studied Trudy intently before answering. "Yes. He sent me here so he could know his daughter, because he knew that you wouldn't let him near her despite the fact that he had nothing to do with the Guardian and his Chosen. Trudy, he is no longer Zoot. He hasn't been Zoot since he woke up on the boat with no memory of how he got there. He told me that he had been sent back because he hadn't deserved to die with such a young daughter. And apparently he had another reason for coming back, he needed to help a very young girl survive, and give her his love. I've stood at his side since he found me as his queen. He loves me and I love him."

"That was you with him when I went there yesterday, wasn't it?" Pride asked.

"Yes it was," Ra said.

Trudy just looked at her and she drug Amber and the others across the room so they could talk in private. "You trust her?" she asked, looking at Lex.

"I trust Ra above everyone else I trust, and just to let you know. I trust about three people; Ra, Ryan, and myself. So that should give you your answer. And I was serious, you kick her out, I'm leaving."

"Stop! We're not kicking anyone out," Amber said, stepping into the conversation. "If Ra were to betray us she would have done it already. Personally I think she's telling he truth. I haven't known her to ever lie to us. Trudy," Amber said, looking at her friend. "If she is, that means you've been depriving a father the right of seeing his daughter."

"Yeah Trude," Jay said, putting his arm around his wife, "you should consider letting Martin see Brady. She's been asking about her daddy lately. She's already asked me if I was 'Daddy'. I told her no, that her daddy was out there and he loved her very much."

"Jay, you're talking as if you _know_ Zoot," Trudy said.

"Martin," Jay said. "He goes by Martin now, not Zoot. And…yes I do know him."

"WHAT?" Trudy yelled.

"I followed Ra one night when she left and I met Martin. He is nothing like the Zoot you all described to me when I came here. From what I heard from your own stories Trudy, this is truly Martin. I believe that he only wants to see his daughter, and that he truly loves Ra."

"I do," came a voice from behind all those in the room. They all turned around to see Martin standing in the doorway, looking at them.

"Martin," Ra breathed, reaching a hand out to the newcomer. Martin rushed over to her and he took her hand.

"How are you dear?" he asked, kissing the back of her hand.

"Better now that you're here, and now that everything is out in the open," Ra said. Martin leaned foreword and he kissed her softly.

Martin stiffened when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned slowly to see Lex standing behind him. "Do you love my sister?" he asked, acting like the typical older brother.

"More than my own life," Martin replied.

"More than you love Brady?" Lex persisted. Martin looked at Lex carefully, trying to figure out where Lex was going with this.

"I can't answer that because I do not love Ra and Brady the same. The love I have for Brady is the love of a father to a daughter. The love I have for Ra is defiantly _not_ the love between a father and a daughter. Ra and Brady are my life," Martin answered simply.

In the corner of the room Brady was being held by her uncle Jay and she looked up at the blonde and she smiled at him. She reached up and she tapped him on the arm. Jay looked down at her. "Da?" she asked, pointing at Martin. Jay smiled at the little girl and he nodded. When Brady wriggled in his arms, Jay let her down and he watched along with the others as the little girl walked up to the former scourge of the city.

"Brady!" Trudy cried softly, trying to stop her daughter from approaching her father, but Jay stopped her. "Jay!"

"Shh, look," Jay said, looking at the little girl. Brady tugged on Martin's shirt, holding her arms up in a silent plea to be picked up. Martin quickly obliged the girl and he held his little girl for the first time since she was a baby.

"Da?" she asked, her little voice hopeful.

Martin nodded, smiling widely. "Yes Brady, I'm your daddy."

"DA!" Brady squealed, throwing her arms around Martin's neck, hugging him. Martin hugged his daughter tightly

"Please Trudy," he whispered, his joy evident in his voice, "please don't take her away from me again."

Trudy watched the man she previously thought to have no feelings hug his daughter with obvious love. Even though she still had issues with him, she couldn't imagine taking the little girl's father away from her again. "I won't," Trudy promised.

From Lex's bed, Ra watched the events take place with a sort of pride. She was glad that Trudy and Martin were finally able to work out their problems.

2nd A/N: Just one more chapter to go! Please review!


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe or any of the characters contained within the show. All I own is the character Ra and the plot.

A/N: Well this is the end! I hope that you all enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it.

**Epilogue-Three Years Later…**

Ra stood proudly next to Martin as they looked over the members of their tribe. Next to them was a two year old boy, their son. Many among the city were calling him Zoot Jr. despite the fact that they had named him Ares.

But it didn't matter to Martin or Ra. They had finally resolved their issues with the MallRats and they were accepted within the tribe. Martin was allowed to come at any time to visit Brady, and so the little girl could play with her brother that didn't life with her.

For Trudy and Jay had made another addition to their family. A son named Ved, named after Jay's missing brother.

After much reluctance, Martin sent some of his Locos out to find word on his brother. Not for himself, but for Amber and the son that needs his father. After nearly a month of searching old Techno strongholds, Bray was located in one of the last strongholds.

However, on the road to finding Bray, several other MallRats that were taken were discovered. Ellie, Alice, Jack, Tally, Andy, KC, Ryan, and the young Charlie. It was a welcome sight to see those that were taken reunited with their loved ones.

When Bray returned to the mall, Martin couldn't help himself but to clutch Ra to his side when his brother returned. Martin watched Bray's expression carefully and he noticed the exact moment when Bray recognized Ra. His eyes widened and he looked between Ra and Martin for a moment. He then smiled and he nodded his head in recognition of Martin's "claim" of Ra.

"Bray!" Amber cried, rushing to her boyfriend. She threw her arms around his neck and she hugged him tightly. Salene followed quietly, holding Baby Bray.

"Is this?" Bray asked, looking at the baby that Salene handed to Amber. Amber nodded happily, tears in her eyes.

"Yes. This is Bray, named for his father," Amber said, handing the baby to Bray. Bray took him and he hugged his son tightly. He then drew Amber into his arms as well, and the family stood together for the first time since Baby Bray was born.

Ra looked around the room and she studied the faces of all of those around her. She was glad that she made her choice and that the choice was the right one. She didn't see how she could live without Martin, and she didn't want to. She now knew that she would have him.

Forever.

2nd A/N: Awww…a sappy ending. Hope you all liked it.

Tom Riddle: Oh barf. Could you get any more sappy Lenora?

Lenora: grins Not really.

Vegeta: Hn. crosses arms over chest Is it really necessary that _all_ of your muses make an appearance. I don't even belong to this fandom.

Lenora: So? Do you have a point or are you just whining?

Vegeta: I am the prince of all Saiyans. I DO NOT WHINE!

Lenora: Yeah whatever.

Seamus Finnigan: Len, when are we going to eat?

Remus Lupin: Is that all you think with? Your stomach?

Seamus: Well that's not _all_ I think with…winks

Severus Snape: Mr. Finnigan that is enough. Young people read this story.

Tom: Lenora, are we done yet?

Lenora: Yes, go on now and scare me up some inspiration for Dragonheart.

Muses all depart

Mayleene: Looks at Malya Dude, I know…..

Lenora: Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of my story. And just so you know, not that it's important now; Zoot is one of Martin's two personalities. Just thought you ought to know.


End file.
